


Secrets

by Rai1515



Category: Covert Affairs, Criminal Minds, NCIS
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai1515/pseuds/Rai1515
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A murder which sets off the events which bring two people together or apart? SLASH</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Chapter 1**

 

The weather reflected Tony’s mood, dark and gloomy it looked as if it was about to start pouring rain. The secret he was keeping was wearing him down but put on the façade of being a player. One of the MTAC techs came and said, “Arthur Campbell is on line for Agent DiNozzo. He abruptly stood and hurried to MTAC while asking Gibbs can to come with him. Gibbs followed Tony without needing any details, cause Tony looked alarmed.

 

“Tone is it ok to talk with Agent Gibbs here? Said Arthur Campbell.” It’s about time to explain everything to him,” Tony told him.

 

“Let me get to point I’m really sorry to tell you Amelia was murdered I was just told about it, I don’t know if you have been compromised. I will tell inform you as it goes. Ethan has not been told I know you would want to tell him about Amie. I’m currently at home do you want to talk to him,” told Arthur.

 

“Yes if Joan is here can you call her after I talk to Ethan?” Tony told him. “Eth your dad wants to talk to you,” yelled Arthur.

 

Gibbs heard a little boy yell “Dadddyy” from afar.

 

Gibbs didn’t know what to think about everything that he heard because tony had worked for him about 2 years, it seemed that tony had a kid, which was not in his background check. A little boy about the age of 3 climbed on Arthur’s lap and beamed when he saw tony. He was brown haired boy with hazel eyes.

“Daddy Sad?” asked Ethan.

 

Tony smiled and said “daddy just misses you but I will see you in the morning how about that”.

 

Ethan said “bye père” and left giggling yelling “Aliceeee let’s play”.

Joan Campbell peeped leaned over her husband and said “Tony you wanted to talk to me?

 

“I’m sorry about Amelia’s death. I will come over tomorrow morning to get Ethan and help you with funeral details. Is that ok?” whispered Tony

 

“Thank you. I would love your help with funeral details. Come over for breakfast; bring Agent Gibbs, as well. I would love to meet him despite the circumstances. See you tomorrow “. Then the call was cut.

 

“It’s going to be a very long weekend I have to talk to the director about time off meet me at 1248 30th St Northwest if you want an explanation, the gate code is your badge number plus show your badge to Timmy I will call and tell him that you are coming over. See you at 8”

 

“Do you want me to bring a pizza?” asked Gibbs

 

“No I’m cooking Pasta Carbonara which is my specialty. You will love it,” said tony while walking away.

 

Gibbs was astonished when he saw the house it was huge and beautiful. The guard smiled and asked for identification. When the identification was shown Timmy smiled at him and said” Nice to finally meet you. Tony’s in the kitchen cooking.” When he entered he saw pictures of Tony, Ethan, and A blond haired woman. Even though the place looked expensive as hell, it had a homey feeling. He heard tony yell in the kitchen. Tony looked delectable while he was bending over to take something out of the oven.

 

“Stop ogling my ass and sit your butt down to eat”

 

Gibbs smiled at that and watched Tony set the kitchen nook. Tony looked nervously at Gibbs “What do you want to know?”

 

Tony looked nervously at Gibbs ”What do you want to know? “

 

Gibbs drank his bourbon and watched Tony as he ate, “Tell me why you are familiar with the Director of CIA”

 

“I was recruited when I was just out of Harvard University, to CIA. I was youngest and top of my class when I completed my training. I started at DPD (Domestic Protection Division) as a field agent; when I was given a deep undercover operation I met Amelia Stuart. We slept together once during the mission and afterwards we became friends with benefits. Amie had never wanted children. She thrived on her career. When she discovered she was pregnant she was distraught. I was so excited about the prospect but her career meant everything to her. I pushed her into parenthood. I’d arrogantly believed that once we had Ethan, her goals and priorities might change, as mine did. In the end Amie couldn’t handle it she left us and went back to work after Ethan was born. She visits whenever she is here. Amie is Joan younger sister, which is why I’m close with the Campbell’s. ”

 

Tony begun to clear the table, “Do you want dessert? I have Apple pie, Cheese cake and ice cream if you want any?”

 

“No. I’m full” Gibbs sipped the bourbon.

 

“If you want to know anything else just ask.” Tony started loading the dishwasher.

 

“ I need some time to take in everything,” Gibbs observed tony. He knew all about the famous misdirect, he had witnessed it at close range over the past two years. He was impressed by how buffed up, shiny and dazzling it could be. It had to be, to distract people and to keep them from catching a glimpse of the real man behind the mask. The serious and capable agent always carefully concealed behind the attention-seeking idiot so nobody would ever place together the clues

 

“You should stay because, you had quite a bit to drink. The first room on right on first floor is yours”

 

Tony felt it was just the beginning, the calm before the storm. He had to take precautions to be safe. He went to the pool and did laps until he felt it was exhausted enough to fall asleep without any trouble. He was going through the living room to go upstairs when he though of calling Emily, she had to be asleep by this time wouldn’t hurt to give it a try. He sat on the sofa and video called her.

 

“Hey Tony what’s up with the late call I was about to go sleep how is Ethan?”

“Em sorry to call so late but it’s a emergency. Amie was killed; it’s a warning for me. I think its Sebastian. I’m waiting for confirmation”

 

Emily flinched “how can that be? It is impossible to break out from there. Tone I need a private protection detail please I can’t loose them.”

 

“I will call the company to get the best men to protect discretely your team while I do the same for Abby, Kate, Ducky and Palmer. So you finally built up enough courage to tell him huh? I’m extremely happy for you. He can hold his own against you for you Em but I want to meet him to threaten him not to hurt my baby cousin.”

 

“I’m the happiest I have ever been, Aaron and Jack are amazing. I’m starting to think of Jack as my son, I would love you to introduce them to you. What about you? I know you tried dating after his death. Tone I want you to be happy, you light up when you talk about Gibbs its like seeing the old you before the incident.”

 

Tony winced; he appreciated the concern and affection in Em’s honest words. “Em you know that not possible. He is mister straight with three ex wife. Even if he isn’t I have so many secrets if he knew them all I would disgust him. Plus he just found out about Ethan. I asked him to come in to Arthur’s call to MTAC to inform me about Amie. I’m fine with just having him in my life. The funeral is in New York why don’t you take vacation with Aaron and Jack so I can meet them and Ethan has not seen you in ages. My mind would be at ease with your nearby if Sebastian escaped, we both know that he is ruthless when taking revenge and he would stop at nothing, our names are last on his list. I will send the corporate jet for you tomorrow if you want your team in on this I will understand you can bring them as well. ”

 

Little did Tony know that Gibbs was in the kitchen for a glass of water and heard everything Tony just told the woman on the other side of the video conference tony made the call to Em.


End file.
